1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication network, and more particularly, to an auto provisioning method in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Internet has become the main infrastructure for information exchange. Since Internet allows free flow of information, security issues have become a major concern. In a Wi-Fi wireless communication system, security setup is one step, known as Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS), of the network provisioning procedure.
WPS is a standard created by the Wi-Fi Alliance for easy and secure establishment of a wireless communication network. The WPS protocol aims to simplify the process of configuring security on wireless communication networks, and therefore is meant to allow users with little knowledge of wireless security and those who may be intimidated by the available security options to configure the required procedure smoothly.
However, even though the WPS standard has existed for years as the Wi-Fi network provisioning procedure, users still require some experience and setup knowledge to correctly configure the network provisioning procedure. That is, users are required to manually search and enter some information, for example, the PIN code of a station, required by the network provisioning procedure, which is not user friendly.
Therefore, there is a need to design a provisioning method in a wireless communication network which can automatically execute the network provisioning procedure and thus save valuable time and effort for users.